


The Broken Boy

by wow_im_satan



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, Happy Ending, LGBT, Love Confession, M/M, My phone doesn’t load fucking tags, angsty I guess??, anyway, bnha - Freeform, its really gay and cute, it’s 1 am, so i hafta put em all in myself, wtf is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_im_satan/pseuds/wow_im_satan
Summary: He is broken. No one seems to notice. Except Todoroki. But can he help this broken boy? Or is it already to late?





	The Broken Boy

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I KNOW I DIDNT SAY IZUKU (BESIDES DIALOGUE) UNTIL THE END IT WAS A CHOICE

His eyes held a great sadness. A burden. Todoroki knew those eyes, he had seen them all his life. In Touya, in his mother, himself. Todoroki didn’t try and smile through it. He did. He was always smiling. But if he thought no one else was looking, he wasn’t smiling. And it was getting worse.   
He used to mutter, talking to himself about his interests. He didn’t do that anymore. He stared at his hands blankly. He no longer wrote about heroes in his notebook. There were only scribbles and sentence fragments. He recalled looking over at it once. ‘I can’t feel anymore.’ Before the words were scribbled over. Todoroki wanted to help him. He needed to help him. He was suffering, suffocating, with no one.   
“Midoriya.” It was late. He was sitting on a couch, staring at the wall. “Oh, hey Todoroki!” He smiled. “Please. Don’t pretend for me.”   
“What do you mean?” He asked, still smiling. “You know what I mean.” Fear. His eyes were filled with fear now. “I don’t, seriously.”   
“Izuku.” Todoroki put a hand on his shoulder, staring intensely. “I know. I can tell.” He was broken, about to explode. A tear fell down his face.   
“I’m fine, Todoroki.” He wasn’t smiling anymore. “Please, I’m fine.” He held a hand to his face. “I’m fine.” Broken. Afraid. His voice cracked. Todoroki pulled him close, hugging him. And he cried. Todoroki could feel his tears deep into his shirt. He was quiet. How many times has he cried alone? How long as he been alone? He hugged him tighter. His arms were limp at his sides., but he kept the embrace going. “Help me.” He whispered. It must have took him an enormous amount of strength to say those words.   
“I will. I promise.” Todoroki was never very open, but he needed it. He was fragile. Broken, broken, broken. “Whatever you need. I swear I’ll be here.” He wrapped his arms around Todoroki weakly. “I can’t do it.” He didn’t have to elaborate.  
“It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m here.” He needed comfort. He’s deprived of love. Todoroki was the only one who understood, it seemed. The others were so open, happy, carefree. They had clear goals, clear paths. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what to do. “Don’t leave.” It was soft, you wouldn’t have heard it if you weren’t paying attention. “Never.” They stayed like that for a few more minutes. “Please talk to me. You don’t have to say a lot. Just wake me up and talk. It’ll help.” He didn’t get an answer. “I know it’s hard. But please. I’m worried.” He nodded into Todoroki’s shoulder.   
He didn’t let go. Todoroki lay down with him on the couch. He didn’t let go. He studied his face, hair, everything. He didn’t let go. He counted his freckles until he fell asleep. He didn’t let go.   
“Izukuuu!” Uraraka shouted. “I was looking for you!” Todoroki opened his eyes slowly. He was holding him close to his waist. He was smiling now. “Ok, where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise! Get ready, quick! Todoroki can come to!” She ran out, leaving the two boys alone. “If you need to take a day for yourself you can.” Todoroki said. “But Uraraka would be sad.”  
“If you can’t do it, stay. She’ll understand.” He smiled weakly. “I’m fine.”   
“It’s 6 AM. You stayed up until 3.”   
“If you come with me I’ll be fine.” He said. Todoroki smiled softly. There was no arguing with him right now. “Ok. But when we get back you have to rest.” He nodded. “Don’t leave.”   
“Of course not.”   
——-  
“You’ll never become a real hero, Deku.” Bakugo wasn’t in the best mood. He never is, but today was particularly bad. “Just face it, you’re useless!” Kirishima tried to calm Bakugo down, leading him away. Todoroki saw his face fall for a split second before smiling again. His eyes were still sad. His eyes were beautiful, but tainted by the world's cruelness. Todoroki grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “It’s ok. I’m here.” He whispered.   
——-  
It had become the norm. There wasn’t a night where Todoroki was alone. And he was fine with that. He just hoped his was helping him. The two held each other close, usually getting entangled in each other. He usually put his head on Todoroki’s shoulder, Todoroki pulling his closer in response. His arm lay across Todoroki’s chest, whose arm was wrapped around his waist. It was comforting. Someone always being there. Todoroki would protect him no matter what.   
——-  
He was hurt. He was HURT. It happened during Hero work, of course, but he didn’t need to go after Tenya. He didn’t need to help. He was too selfless. The Hero Killer hurt him. Hadn’t he been hurt enough? Todoroki didn’t know what he was doing, but he was enraged. He could have died. He could have lost him if he didn’t get that text. He promised he’d protect him. He swore.   
——-  
“Izuku, are you ok?” He grabbed onto Todoroki’s hands. “Don’t leave.”   
“I won’t.” He was to perfect, selfless. But he was broken. His eyes were glassy and sad. “Is this helping?” Todoroki asked quietly. “Am I helping?”   
“Yes!” He answered quickly. “You’ve helped me so much. Everything is so much better with you.” Todoroki breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad.” He wasn’t lying. Todoroki knew when he was lying. Though it seemed no one else did.   
——-  
He was smiling. Really smiling. “I’m so happy, Todoroki.” He whispered. “You helped so much. Without you, I… I don’t know.” Though the room was dark, Todoroki could see his face clearly. The moonlight shone through the window and landed perfectly on him. His eyes were lit up with happiness, even if only temporarily. He was just perfect. His soft hair, his lips, his skin, his entire face.   
“You’re so beautiful, Izuku.” He mumbled without thinking. He slapped himself mentally. It was ruined. Everything. He was blushing. He’d tell him to leave, he’d be alone again. “Todoroki, I…” Todoroki braced for the worst. “I think I love you.” He was silent for a moment.   
“I love you too. For a long time, I think.” Todoroki said. “Can I- can we-“ He stuttered. Todoroki pressed his lips to Izuku’s quickly. “Yes.” His eyes welled up. “You really love me…” Maybe Todoroki was the first person who really cared enough.   
——-  
Lately, Izuku was happier. His eyes were brighter. Most of his smiles weren’t fake. It took a while, and he wasn’t completely fixed, but Todoroki was happy with the progress they had made. No one noticed anything different. No one knew about their relationship. No one knew about the broken boy. They just continued their training, their daily routines, their carefree lives. Izuku and Todoroki has a routine, too. They’d wake up, still tired from staying up late talking, and get out of bed groggily. Todoroki would give Izuku a morning kiss and they’d get ready for the day. Todoroki made sure he was ok, that is was a good day, before the two heading to class. Whenever something happened Todoroki squeezed Izuku’s hand extra hard. A small “it’s ok, I’m here.” Someone would comment on their ‘amazing friendship!!’ They’d study, do homework, and have the rest of the night to do whatever they wanted. Sometimes they’d talk. Sometimes they’d cry. Sometimes they’d watch a movie. Sometimes they’d go out with their friends. The day always ended with a kiss and they’d be wrapped in each other’s arms, knowing everything can be ok. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 1:30 AM i wrote this because I’m a sad gay boy ok


End file.
